


Trust Me

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies
Genre: Boyfriends, Bruce and Clark are totally dads, DaddyBats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Supergirl may not like Bruce, UNCLE CLARK, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Bruce and Clark are Kara's dads in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. This what you didn't see happen in the movie.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This stars with what happened the night before Clark took Kara on that shopping spree in Metropolis and then moves on from there.

Bruce lies in bed with Clark. The latter had a bit of an attitude towards the other after the way he'd been treating Supergirl. Bruce sighed and pulled on Clark's shoulder so the man was facing him. "Clark, look at me."

Clark was being a stubborn ass and avoiding eye contact very forcefully.

"Fine," said Bruce. "Don't look at me. But you should know that I'm just trying to protect you."

Clark's eyes darted up and angrily stared into Bruce's sole. "She's my cousin, Bruce. I wish you would just let it go. I wish you would trust her enough to at least give her the secret identity of my own boyfriend. You're just being a stubborn ass.-"

"That makes two of us," Bruce said before Clark could go on. "I know you, Clark. And I know that you like to always go in guns-a-blazing but I told you to proceed with caution and you've been very blatantly ignoring me."

"Bruce, you don't understand-"

"Yes. I do," said Bruce. "You think I don't know you? I know that you've felt alone your whole life, Clark. That you hate being the only one of your kind, an alien, a freak. That's why I hate that I have to be the one to tell you that people aren't always as good as you make them out to be."

Clark sighed. His arms were crossed and his knees were pulled up towards his chest as he lay on his side facing Bruce. "I'm sorry, Bruce. This is just one thing I can't do... I can't always be rational like you. My feelings are too important to me." And Clark was ashamed of it too. He was ashamed that he didn't have the same strategy that Bruce did. He envied it but he would never give up his heart to be like that.

Bruce put a hand in Clark's hair and stroked it. "I know. That's why I love you so much." He caressed Clark's cheek and the man looked up at him, eyes glistening. They were both so contradictory to each other. That's probably why they worked so good together. "But you have to trust that everything I do is for the safety of you and Kara and everyone else. Can you do that?"

Clark let out a heavy sigh without answering.

"Can you trust me, Babe?"

Clark nodded but he still didn't seem so sure.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Clark seeing a little less hesitant. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around Bruce's torso and pulled him close giving him a kiss on the lips. "I trust you."

**~~~**

The next morning, Clark was up and ready for some bonding with his cousin. But Bruce was still wearing the clothes he had slept in and had sleep in his eyes. "I was gonna taking Kara out for the day. Just show her around, you know?" Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Maybe take her shopping."

Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless with bedhead. He didn't respond.

Clark hesitated before asking, "Is that OK?"

Bruce put on a smile. "It's perfect, Clark. Come here though." Clark approached him closely and Bruce slipped Clark's wallet out of his pocket. "Can't take a girl shopping on a reporter's salary. The smile turned into a smirk as he slipped his own credit card into Clark's wallet. "Buy yourself something pretty while you're at it. Will you, Sweetheart?" he said standing up and patting Clark on the shoulder as he walked into his closet.

Clark had a slight blush as he slipped his wallet back in his pocket. "Are we really in a domestic relationship now?"

Bruce came out suddenly dressed as he pulled a tie over his head. "That's how it appears. I mean why else would you just stay the night without any other intentions that to be with me? And why else would I give you my credit card and tell you to buy yourself something pretty?"

Clark shrugged. "Cause you're making fun."

"It is fun," said Bruce shrugging in his suit to make the shoulders fit better. "I'm gonna go meet with Diana." He gave Clark a kiss on the chin. "Hey. Remember what we talked about last night? Trust me, OK?"

Clark knew something was up but he couldn't say what. And it probably wouldn't end well if he snooped so he just gave Bruce a kiss on his temple. "I trust you."

**~~~**

"So you understand?" Bruce asked Diana. She was sitting across from him at a low-key coffee shop in uptown Gotham.

"I do," she said setting her mug down on the glass table. "I think she would benefit greatly from training with Amazon warriors. Not to mention, we could help protect the rest of the world from her until she has learned her own strength."

Bruce nodded but didn't seem very happy still. Diana noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid Clark doesn't quite see it the same way you and I do." Anyone could see the pain and reluctance in Bruce's eyes. "Breaking the two of them up is the last thing I want to do but he will hardly listen to reason..."

Diana reached across the table and put a hand on his. "I know you're afraid to do it, Bruce, but this is Clark we're talking about. He won't hold a grudge and... he eventually comes around to understand the things we do, doesn't he?"

Bruce's eyes twinkled. "He does. But... things between us are... really nice. I just don't want him to think I'm doing it because I don't like her or because I'm jealous cause she's around. That's not it at all. I love having her around. She makes Clark's so happy."

"It would be horrible if that happiness got taken away like we know it will if we don't do something," said Diana. "We'll take her tonight."

"You're sure you won't try to negotiate with Clark?"

"Bruce, it's not your say. Just be there when it goes down."

 

**~~~**

"It's so beautiful here," said Kara as they were walking across the bridge in the park. Clark was to her right carrying a couple bags of things they had bought that day. It was dark and the moon lit the sky along with the variance of city lights. "Not like that other city where Grumpy Ass lives," she muttered.

Clark immediately felt obligated to defend his boyfriend. "'Grumpy Ass' isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"What's his problem anyway?" she asked.

"He just wants you to take things a little slower," said Clark honestly. Then he added, "Adapting to a new culture, any culture can be difficult."

"Is that why you wear those eyeglasses?" she asked as they walked along the dimly lit path. "As a way of adapting? Even though you can see better than anyone on the planet."

"It's a way for those of us who are heroes to have lives without the cape," explained Clark. "It's important to keep our identities a secret."

"That's why Mr. Friendly never takes of the lead-lined cowl," she remarked.

"You noticed the lead," he said with a smile. "I didn't know your x-ray vision had kicked in."

"You didn't ask."

**~~~**

Clark heard something in the bushes. He set down the bags.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Stay close," he warned her as he approached whatever was in the bushes with very little caution. He looked around, not bothering to use his x-ray vision. "Guess who's th-" Suddenly he was blasted out of the open and into a bush.

"Kal!" Kara shouted.

Clark quickly changed into his suit and heard Kara crying for help. He flew out of the bushed. "Kara!" But he was attacked by a bunch of someone's and by the feel of their fists they weren't just average thugs. They were here for a reason. He looked up and saw he was surrounded by female figures holding torches.

"We were told you'd try to stop us but we're taking the girl," one of them said.

"She's not going anywhere," he said determined before he spun himself in a circle creating a whirlwind to send them all flying in different directions. He wondered where Kara was but then he could see trees on fire and his broken monument. She was scared so her powers were harder to control.

And then he saw... Diana?! "You!"

"I'm sorry," said Diana holding Kara in a firm grip. "But it has to be this way."

"She's right," said a familiar voice from behind him. Very familiar. He turned and saw Bruce come out of the shadows.

"I don't understand," said Clark.

"Look around," said Diana. "What if it had been the middle of the day, the park crowded with people, children. She needs more specialized training. I'm taking her with me."

"And what if I say no?!"

"There's another reason she can't stay," said Bruce. "I'll explain later."

"For now, I'm asking you to trust me," said Bruce.

"Kal," Kara cried. "You're not going to let her take me away are you? I'll work at controling my powers. I promise!" It broke Bruce's heart to hear her like that but it had to be done. He just hoped Clark would understand. "Kal."

Clark bowed his head. Bruce resisted the urge to offer him a comforting hand in costume. Not that Clark would want anything from him ever again after he did this. But he still loved him.

Kara's countenance shrunk. "Kal."

They all stood there silently. For minutes before Clark dismissed himself. "I'll be going-"

"Superman, I have to tel-"

Clark put a hand up as he walked away. "Not now.-"

"But it's-"

"I said, 'Not. Now.'" Clark was very upset. Bruce doubted he'd ever even get the chance to tell him unless he cooled off.

**~~~**

Later that evening, Clark came to the Batcave finally ready to listen. But when he found Diana in the cave giving his boyfriend a shoulder massage he was less open. Clark cleared his throat.

Diana turned her head. "Clark, you made it! It's about time. We need to tell you what we learned today about your cousin-"

"I don't think I want to hear it," Clark said crossing his arms and glaring at them.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Clark looked so hurt and all he could do was look away and bow his head leaving the communicating to Diana.

"Lyla, step out of the shadows," said Diana. The other woman Superman had fought at the park step towards them. "Show him what you showed Batman and I."

Lyla showed him her vision via a flying white orb. Clark's reaction wasn't good. He huffed. "So?! How am I supposed to believe this?!"

"Lyla's visions are always accurate," said Diana firmly. "And if you want your cousin out of danger, I suggest you let us have her. Not only to protect metropolis from her powers but to protect herself."

Clark looked pissed. He was about to blow up at Diana but his eye caught Bruce sitting at his desk. He'd taken off his mask, those eyes were begging Clark to listen to rational and... and Clark knew he had to. That was often a price he had to pay to be a hero. His shoulder slumped and he let out a small breath. "On one condition."

Diana looked at Bruce before shrugging. "I'll listen."

"You let me be present at any and all training sessions. She's my cousin and I-"

"Bruce has already arranged for the both of you to be present and assess her progression and to keep a close eye on her safety," Diana informed him before he could get worked up about it.

Clark should have known Bruce wouldn't be cruel enough to let someone just take Kara away from him like that. He knew Bruce wasn't a monster and he shouldn't have made him out to be one. He knew Bruce did everything for the greater good. Clark nodded and swallowed. "You can go now."

"Actually, Bruce and I were disc-"

"I said, 'You can go,'" Clark said more firmly.

Diana, Bruce, and Lyla shared looks. "We'll be in contact," said Diana before departing with Lyla.

The room was filled with silence as Bruce and Clark wagered on what to say. Bruce was blaming himself and Clark was just generally upset. "Bruce, why didn't you talk to me?"

Bruce shrugged. "Diana said-"

"I don't care what Diana said, Bruce. Why didn't you talk to me about this before taking Kara away from me-"

"I didn't want to take Kara away from you, Clark!" claimed Bruce.

"You could have talked to me!" Clark shouted getting emotional. "You could have told me..."

Bruce tried his best to maintain eye contact. "Clark... I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react."

Clark wanted to argue really bad. But he couldn't find it in himself.

"I know you, Clark." Bruce's eyes were sparkling in the cave lighting. "And I did what I thought was best for the both of you-"

Clark burst into tears and walked up to Bruce. He cried because he knew Bruce was right. Bruce was always right. And it hurt sometimes.

"I'm sorry..." said Bruce put a hand out to Clark who fell on his knees and cried in the other man's lap. Bruce stroked his hair and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry. But I don't want you to hold her dead body."

Clark sobbed for a while before Bruce asked, "Do you still love me?"

Clark sniffled and sat up straight. He took Bruce's face in his hands but Bruce wouldn't look at him. "How dare you?"

Bruce let out a faint whimper and tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled his shaking hands away from Clark. He was trying to hold it in.

"How dare you think that I could ever stop loving you?" Clark said which make Bruce's shaking subside. Clark took Bruce's face and kissed him. "I know you love me. And I know you do everything for the greater good and that's not always what you want to do." Clark took one of Bruce's hands and kissed it. "I love you, OK? Nothing will ever change that. Even when you do things like this to really piss me off. OK?"

Bruce nodded and sniffled. "Yeah," he said breathily and sniffled again.

Now they were both sniffling and sobbing. But it wasn't horrible and uncomfortable like before. Now they knew they could cry on each other's shoulders and be OK.

**~~~**

That night they lay in bed again, together, in each other's arms. "I'm not too fond of Kara going with the Amazons," said Clark out of the blue.

"Yes, we know this," said Bruce.

"No. I'm talking about their influence," said Clark. "We both have seen the way Diana dresses. No way I'm letting Kara dress like that."

Bruce let out a small laugh. "Wow. Don't you sound a little paternal?"

Clark was silent for a moment. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," said Bruce pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Clark shifted a little so their noses were touching. "Do you think that you and I will ever have kids?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Well, unless you can get pregnant then I doubt-"

Clark slapped his arm. "You know what I mean."

Bruce snickered a little and rubbed his arm. He sighed.  
  
"Do you?"

"I think that when Kara is ready to come home you could introduce her to your boyfriend and we'll see," said Bruce.

Clark smiled. "Does that mean that you're gonna introduce Dick to your boyfriend?"

Bruce let out a chuckle. "I've been waiting for him to walk in on us. I like to torture him like that."

"Do you like to torture me?" Bruce opened his mouth to speak Bruce Clark stopped him. "Don't answer that."

"Anyways," said Bruce. "I think there could be kids in our future."

"You saying that means that there definitely is a future for us," said Clark hopefully. "Which means I can finally take you home to Kansas as my boyfriend and not my friend."

"Oh. So the Kents become the in-laws."

"They think I'm still hung up on Lois," said Clark. "I don't know how to tell them that I'm... you know, light in the loafers, as Pa would put it."

Bruce cuddled a little closer. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"At least Alfred knows," said Clark. "Is it really just Alfred and Diana that know?"

Bruce shook his head. "Remember that time we were in the Watchtower and in the lab-"

"Yeah. And we accidentally made out and you were pissed at me," said Clark.

"Yes," said Bruce. "Well, Barry and Hal were kind of on monitor duty that night and saw everything. But it's kinda fun because they're totally horrified."

"it's not because we're guys, is it?"

"No," said Bruce. "It's because we're Batman and Superman and they know what will happened if they slip up and tell someone."

Clark chuckled. "Maybe we should use this to our advantage. I like to make them uncomfortable."

"Aw," said Bruce. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"Shut up, Grumpy Ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write a second or maybe even third part of this story. It depends on how well it works out though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
